Unleashed Confessions
by GreySawyer89
Summary: When Martin finally tells Ruthie how he feels, how will she react? And what will happen to her relationship with T-Bone? Marthie CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Marthie Fanfic

_This is my take on how the scene where Martin tells Ruthie how he feels at the hospital should have went...enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

Martin stood frozen in the hallway of Glenoak Hospital. The girl he loved, his _future_, was right in front of him. No one made his heart race or his nerves do somersaults the way Ruthie Camden did, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. "I've lied to myself and to Ruthie long enough; I have to be honest with her, she deserves that much," he said to himself. With that in mind, Martin approached Ruthie timidly.

"Hey Ruthie," he managed to get out.

"Martin?" Ruthie said as she spun around, T-Bone by her side.

"Ah Brewer," said T-Bone, "What do we owe the pleasure?" The sarcasm in his voice made it painfully awkward.

Ignoring him, Martin replied, "Ruthie I was wondering if the two of us could talk," then looking sternly at T-Bone, said, "alone."

"Ok….fine." said Ruthie. "This'll only take a few minutes. In the meantime I could really use some coffee."

"I'm on it." said T-Bone, soon making his way out of sight.

Relieved by T-Bone's exit, Martin motioned for Ruthie to sit down in the waiting area. "So….what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, to be honest, I want to talk about us." said Martin.

"Us? Martin there is no 'us'''. You made that perfectly clear when you decided to sneak around with Jane behind my back."

"Look, Ruthie I'm sorry, Ok? What I did was really sleazy and I can't tell you how much I regret it. If I could go back, I would have done so many things differently with my life, especially concerning you."

"Like what?" she asked.

Martin sighed. "For the longest time I have tried to think of you as a sister, or as a friend. I lived with you in your family's house for awhile, and because of that I thought that I would never develop feelings for you." He paused. This was harder than he thought it would be. "But, after getting to spend more time with you this past week, I've finally allowed myself to admit what I've been feeling all along; I'm in love with you Ruthie."

"What?" she gasped, completely astounded to what she was hearing from the guy she always wanted but could never have.

"I know I sound like I'm coming out of left field with this, but it's the truth."

"Oh, and I suppose you went and told Jane the same thing? That dating me behind her back was a big mistake and you wish you could erase it all and start over? That you love her­­­­—

"—What?! Ruthie that's not what happened at all. You don't understand—

"I don't understand? Well then explain it to me Martin! Give me some clarity for once!"

"Ruthie listen to me," he pleaded, "I know better than anyone else how much I've screwed up. But you need to know that no one else could ever really replace you in my heart. I tried to forget about you by going after Sandy and then eventually Jane because I found out you were with T-Bone, and then that you got his name tattooed on your back…."

"So you cheated with Jane just so you could punish me for that?!"

"No no Ruthie please just let me get this out!" he begged, "I didn't know how to deal with my feelings for you so I hid them by going out with Jane and things just got so out of control and now, well, here we are…."

"Yeah…..here we are…"

Ruthie glared at Martin with an intense melancholy expression. How was she supposed to trust anything he said after all that went down between them? After all he had put her through?

"I ended things with Jane. I had to. Ruthie, if you and I could just agree to date each other, and nobody else, I think we could be really good together."

Ruthie looked up at him and felt her heart begin to break again. She wasn't sure if she could hold the tears back.

Martin took her hand and gently said, "It's always been you, Ruthie. Always. I love you, and I want to be with you." He noticed a tear roll down her cheek and a frown emerge from her lips. As he wiped away the tear she removed his hand from her face and whimpered "No, Martin. You can't just come up to me and tell me all the things I wanted to hear after I've gotten over you….you can't…"

"I can and I will." he answered. "We've both waited long enough."

"But how will I be able to trust you Martin? I mean, how am I supposed to know that this time you're for real?"

The fact that she couldn't trust him sent a throbbing pain to his chest, but he knew it was his fault. "Ruthie I'll do anything and everything—

"You're wasting your breath, buddy" said a familiar voice from behind.

"T-bone" gasped Ruthie.

"Go ahead Ruthie, tell him. Tell this jerk that you're over him and that you don't need him anymore. Tell him that you're happy with me, his ship has sailed." Ruthie slowly stood up. "See Brewer? You had your shot, and you blew it. Now you're gonna see how happy she is without you. Isn't that right?" he said, turning to her.

"Ruthie, please—" said Martin, his eyes tearing up.

"Go ahead Ruthie, tell him." She wanted to, very badly.

Those beautiful green eyes glaring up at her only made what she was about to do even more difficult.

"I—"

End of Chapter 1

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!! Hope you like this chapter as well )

Chapter 2

Recap

"_Go ahead Ruthie, tell him." She wanted to, very badly._

_Those beautiful green eyes glaring up at her only made what she was about to do more difficult. _

"I—" said Ruthie. She paused, closing her eyes. "I have to go see my dad. I'm sorry." Pushing past T-Bone, she rushed off to Eric's room, not looking back.

"Well, I hope you're happy now Brewer," said T-Bone with a pinch of irritation, and then he too rushed out to follow Ruthie.

Martin, with his head buried in his hands softly whispered, "No…not even close…" Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he slowly got up and made his way to his car. As he sat in the driver's seat, Martin thought to himself, "_Wow that could not have possibly gone any worse."_ Shaking his head, he turned on the radio and drove off.

After hearing Eric's phenomenal news about his heart condition, the conversation she had with Martin seemed like a lifetime ago to Ruthie. There wasn't much time for her to process his words in the midst of all the celebration erupting in the Camden household. With the help of a few close neighbors and members of the congregation, Annie managed to pull together a surprise party for Eric upon their arrival home from the hospital. There was music, laughter, dancing, champagne, and the wonderful aroma of home cooking all throughout the house. Ruthie closed her eyes and received this peaceful stillness that completely consumed her. Right then and there she realized how wonderful life really was, but there was something in her spirit that just didn't sit right. Something within her soul stirred and she felt like there was a piece to her puzzle that was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All of a sudden she was brought back to reality by a kiss. Opening her eyes, she saw T-Bone with a huge smile on his face. "Hey there beautiful," he said.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just taking time to process all of this. For awhile I wasn't even sure if my dad would live to see me graduate high school, or get married. I was afraid that he'd miss all of the big moments in my life, you know?" she confessed, her voice broken up with every word.

"Hey, hey," said T-Bone, "If there is one thing I've learned by living with this family its that your dad would move heaven and earth to make sure he could be there for you and your mom and all of your brothers and sisters. There was no way he was going to leave all of this behind."

T-Bone's words were a strong comfort to Ruthie as she laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at the stars. Her faith was stronger than ever, and looking up at the sky was a reminder of just how lucky she was. This was a perfect moment.

"Ruthie I'm glad the reverend is going be OK. I'm also glad that Martin didn't show up, cause he would have been a total damper on this party."

Just then Ruthie's perfect moment had faded. "T-Bone, why did you have to bring up Martin?"

"Just for kicks," he replied. Ruthie gave him a stern look. "What?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter, "The guy is a complete jerk. I can't believe he had the nerve to come up to you and tell you how supposedly "interested" he is in you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to hook up with someone else right now." The thought of Martin being with someone else bothered Ruthie, but she had figured that T-Bone was probably right. Martin most likely didn't take their confrontation seriously and she would have bet that he was thinking of ways to impress some new flavor of the week.

"You know, I think everything you just said makes a lot of sense," stated Ruthie. "I'm not sure Martin really even cares about whom I'm with; that he only apologized today out of some obligated guilt. There's no way I can trust him again. Anyway, it's not like it matters, because I have you."

T-bone grinned. "You're absolutely right," he said. With that, he planted another kiss on her.

_**-At the Brewer Residence-**_

Martin was in his room, sulking on his bed while the Camden's were partying like it was 1999. He didn't have the courage to go over there, as much as he was thrilled about Eric's miraculous recovery. His weakness would be staring him in the face with her beautiful brown eyes and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it, especially with T-Bone all over her. "_God, what am I going to do? She doesn't trust me like she used to…" _To ease his pain and take his mind off of Ruthie, Martin thought it would be good to get something to eat since he hadn't eaten all day. Groggily getting off his bed he walked towards the bedroom door, but on the way bumped hard into something. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Martin looked down at the object he stumbled upon and saw that it was a shoe box. He recognized it immediately, and just then he had an idea.

It was almost midnight, and the Camden household was once again quiet. Martin walked over to the backyard and approached the side door that led to the kitchen. He knew Ruthie would be down there at this time for her midnight snack, because while he still lived in the garage apartment he would always meet up with her at that exact time to grab whatever goodies they could find before anyone else got to them. They would crack jokes, laugh, and simply enjoy each other's company. All of the memories he had suddenly started to punch him in the face, and he knew that his love for her was too strong to throw away. It made what he was about to do all the more meaningful.

_**-The Camden Household-**_

Ruthie heard a knock on the door as she was sorting through leftovers from the party. Slowly opening it, she saw Martin standing in front of her with a box in his hands. "Martin, what are you doing he—

"There are 52 letters in here," he interrupted, "I wrote them while I was off taking care of Sandy and the baby…one every day that I was gone. I know that you spent that time hurting, and it was because you thought I didn't care about you anymore but you were wrong, and I was too scared to admit it. So I just wanted you to know Ruthie, that this was how I spent my first few months in fatherhood…wanting you." His voice cracked on his last words. Swallowing the rest of his self-respect, he handed the box to Ruthie and walked away. It was right after Martin left that Ruthie realized she had stopped breathing.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who reviewed. You rock! :) Here in this chapter we've got some more angsty Marthie love. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since Martin had left Ruthie with his letters of heartache and longing for her. She had read all of them, each one leaving her more shattered than the last. _What am I supposed to do now? She wondered._ There were so many things that factored into her feelings for Martin. T-Bone was of course an obstacle to overcome. Ruthie felt awful about how much she would be hurting him if he knew the truth, but she couldn't deny it any longer. Her love for Martin had never fully gone away, it always remained there, just as his did for her.

Then there were her parents. Eric and Annie would obviously have some concerns about their youngest daughter becoming romantically involved with a teenage father. They would probably mention how unlikely their relationship would work out do to the care of his infant son. _Aaron needs his father…there's no room in his life for me…I just have to accept that and move on, as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway… _

With that last thought, Ruthie closed her heavy, tear-stained eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ruthie awoke to the sound of Annie's voice beckoning her to get ready for church. She wondered if Martin would be there, but then realized he hadn't set foot in her father's church since the night he gave her his letters. Sighing in disappointment, Ruthie continued to get herself ready and left with her family.

During the sermon, Ruthie listened attentively to her father's words as they were a great comfort to her. His message was based on a verse from the Gospel that read, "Trust in the Lord and rely not on your own understanding." That passage could not have been a better answer to all of Ruthie's troubles. Nothing she could say or do on her own would make a difference; God's guidance and strength would fix all of this. All she had to do was remember that.

Once the service was over, Ruthie felt rejuvenated…like everything was going to be OK. There would be some sign to let her know what to do; to reassure her of her decisions.

People had started to exit the church so Ruthie and the rest of her family began to follow. Glancing at nowhere in particular, she spotted a tall, dark haired boy settled in the corner, his back turned around, and his eyes met hers. Instantly, he turned away and headed for the back door as fast as he could. "Wait!" yelled Ruthie. She began to run after him. He was gone but she didn't give up hope. Pushing past the pews Ruthie bolted through the same door and searched frantically for the dark haired boy who looked all too familiar.

She yelled once again, "Wait!" and the boy stopped dead in his tracks. When she finally got close enough she stopped, and then gently touching his arm whispered, "Martin?"

He turned around with a look of anguish plastered on his face. Even his eyes looked different, as if the light in them had flickered out.

"You don't have to run from me Martin."

He turned to face her. "At this point I feel it's my only choice," he said.

"No. No that's not true. I read your letters, and it completely changed my point of view on so many levels." She touched his hands. "I know you were hurting as much as I was. I know you still cared about me, you just didn't know how to show it. But Martin, now I know, and isn't that what's really important? Your letters made me love you even more."

Martin looked up at her and quietly gasped, "You…you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wow" he replied, his words almost breathless. "Honestly this was the _**last **_thing I expected.

I mean, before, when I told you I wanted to be with you, you said you couldn't trust me anymore. That hurt me more than anything. So I need to ask you…are you sure this is what you want? Because if you can't trust me, there is no way this is gonna work."

Ruthie squeezed his hands in reassurance and replied, "Of course I trust you Martin. You are what I want, what I've wished for. And I know there are things we'll need to overcome in our future, but if I have you I know I'll get through anything." She came closer to him and grazed him hand on his cheek. "And for the record, I trust you Martin. I promise."

"I love you Ruthie," he said, and embraced her into an intense kiss. They were getting into it when the sound of a voice made them spring apart.

"Oh, so this is what you've been doing all of this time."

Holding each other Martin and Ruthie were left speechless in front of the person standing before them.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Who catches Martin and Ruthie together? Find out in my next chapter :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! I apologize that it has taken me so long to update with a new chapter. Writer's block will do that to you I guess lol. Anyway without further delay, I give you my latest chapter of my Martin/Ruthie Saga. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 4**

_Recap: "Oh, so this is what you've been doing all of this time."_

"How did you know I was here?" Ruthie asked.

"I caught of glimpse of you running through the back door. You looked a bit tense so I followed you to make sure you were ok…clearly you are."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just had to…"

"…follow your heart?"

"Yeah…"

"You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

"None of this is Ruthie's fault," Martin interrupted. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm the one who started this whole mess."

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. All I'm gonna say is as far as the two of you are concerned, it's about time."

"Thank you Simon," said Ruthie as she went to hug her big brother.

"I really appreciate you being on our side," said Martin.

"No problem. But next time you decide to make out, do me a favor and get a room, 'cause I don't wanna have to see that again," he chuckled.

"Whatever you say," said Martin as he kissed Ruthie's forehead.

* * *

_Back at the Camden house_

Ruthie was in her room attempting to figure out her Trig homework when she heard a knock on her window. She turned to see that it was Martin trying to come in.

"Martin!" she exclaimed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Well if you're the last thing I see I'll die a happy man," he grinned.

She smiled. "Can't argue with that, can I?"

"Nope," he said after he kissed her. Martin noticed that when they parted Ruthie seemed to be bothered by something.

"Hey, what's going on in that curly head of yours?"

"Nothing it's just…" She exhaled deeply. "I feel bad about sneaking around T-Bone's back. I want us to tell him together that you and I are a couple."

Martin looked down as he sighed. "Alright. We'll talk to him today."

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They laughed in between more kisses until Ruthie stopped abruptly and the color drained from her face.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" he asked, then spun around to see where she was looking.

"T-Bone…" she whispered with guilt.

"What the hell is this Ruthie?"

"T-Bone I'm sorry. We were gonna tell you about us—

"—When, after you humiliated me first?!"

"No! I would never humiliate you! This was not how I wanted you to find out!"

"You know what Ruthie? You are a hypocrite. The night of your Dad's party you were telling me how you couldn't trust Martin and how you had bet he was looking to hook up with some chick after your little chat—

"—What?" Martin asked turning to Ruthie.

"—And now you're dating him behind my back? Real classy. Who knew you'd turn out to be some two-timing tramp." The next thing T-Bone saw was Martin's fist coming towards his face. His punch forced T-Bone to the floor.

Ruthie gasped then yelled "Martin!"

"Ruthie stay back! This is between me and him."

"T-Bone got up from the floor and attacked Martin at full speed as Ruthie watched in horror. He landed on the bed but rolled out of the way before T-Bone could crush him, making T-Bone roll off the bed and land on the floor with a loud "thud".

In the midst of all the yelling and the fighting they hadn't noticed Eric and Annie standing in the doorway until they both shouted "STOP!!"

The three of them immediately froze and slowly looked up. The shock and fury on her parent's faces was more than enough to make Ruthie want to jump out the window and run for her life. Martin and T-Bone also cowered in terror of having to explain why they caused such a ruckus.

In a smooth, calm, yet tense voice Eric said, "Someone better explain to me why it is a three ring circus up here before I kick you all out."

"Ruthie?" Annie said, almost robotically, as she glared at her daughter.

"Mom I—

"—It was me," Martin interrupted. "I'm the one who threw the first punch."

"T-Bone why did Martin feel the need to place his fist in your face?" asked Annie.

"I was defending Ruthie's honor Mrs. Camden," said Martin.

"Ruthie's honor?" T-bone spat. "Ruthie doesn't have much honor left the way she's been acting. She lied to me and treated me horribly. If anyone should be apologizing, it's her."

"Hey lay off her," Martin growled.

"Get out of my face Brewer!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Eric said with what sounded like a boom in his voice.

"No, no stop. He's right…" Ruthie whispered, "I do owe him an apology." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry for not being honest with you about Martin, and for seeing him behind your back. I couldn't hide my feelings for him anymore and I didn't want to hurt you, so I covered it up until I got the nerve to tell you how I really feel. T-Bone, I truly am sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to eventually forgive me."

He looked at her for a moment, then snorted and replied, "Whatever," as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh T-Bone wait! T-Bone! We will discuss this later young lady," said Annie trying to catch up with him.

After she left, Eric turned towards Martin and Ruthie with anger in his eyes as his brows creased toward the bridge of his nose. While keeping his attention on Ruthie, he broke the silence and said, "Martin will you excuse us? I'd like to speak with my daughter alone."

Slightly hesitant at first, he exchanged a quick glance with Ruthie then nodded as he mumbled, "Yes sir." Before he left the room he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She desperately wanted him to never let go but she knew she had to answer to her father sometime.

Eric went to sit on her bed and patted the space next to him. Ruthie begrudgingly obeyed him, wondering what exactly she would say.

"Question one," he began, "How on earth did Martin even get in here? I don't remember him using the front door."

She sighed. "Over there," she said pointing to the window.

"Ah, I see. I'll have someone come and take care of that first thing in the morning so you won't have any more surprise visits."

Ruthie grimaced at the thought of that. She kind of liked having a way for Martin to come and see her privately where they could time spend time alone.

"Secondly," he continued, "I thought this whole disaster with Martin was ancient history. I was happy to see you moving on with T-Bone. He's a good kid."

"He called me a tramp, Dad."

"What?"

"That's right. He called me a tramp after he found me with Martin. I know I didn't handle the situation the way I should have, but what he said made me feel like trash."

"I can't believe this," he said with clear astonishment in his tone. "He had no right to do that. I'm gonna talk to your mother about this. I think it's time T-Bone packed his bags. As for you, I think you need a little break from…everything that's going on right now."

"You mean from Martin."

"Yes, I mean from Martin. Ever since you've met he's done nothing but turn you inside and out from the person you used to be. Frankly, I'm done watching you suffer and making the wrong choices because of him. This…hold on you that he has has got to stop."

"Dad please don't do this. I'm the one who made the mistake, not Martin."

"Martin made the mistake of sleeping with Sandy about a year ago, don't you remember that? And because of that mistake he left you with a broken heart that broke mine every single day, Ruthie. Now all of a sudden he has feelings for you? I just don't buy it."

"Martin regrets what he did! He wrote me letters while he was away taking care of Aaron about how much he missed me and loved me. His heart broke too, Dad. He ached for me just as much as I did for him. Now we've been given a second chance to be happy, and I am. I'm happier than I've ever been. Please don't take that away from me," she begged.

Eric looked at her with a helpless expression as he struggled in his mind as to what was best for his daughter. He truly felt in his heart of hearts that time away from Martin, from Glenoak, was the best thing for Ruthie at this point. He thought Scotland had done the trick but apparently he was wrong.

"Ruthie, I'm going to discuss this with your mother, but I think it would be best if you went to New York to live with Matt for awhile."

"What?! No! You can't do this!"

"I am your father and I will decide what I can and can't do where you're concerned. This obsession with Martin needs to come to an end Ruthie. It's not healthy."

"It's not an obsession! I love him!"

"You're too young to be thinking that you and Martin are in love. He has a baby to raise and grade to keep up with. There will be no time for you and you'll just wind up getting hurt again. I won't let that happen. You're going to New York to stay with your brother whether you like it or not and that is that. There will be no room for discussion because my decision is final."

With that said Eric got up and left the room while Ruthie sat motionless on her bed, the shock and devastation dropped on her heart like an anvil as she dreaded having to leave the man she loved.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Please Read and Review! _


End file.
